narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atramentous Manifestation of Stygian Matter
|image=Geryon_(3).jpg |unnamed jutsu=No |literal english=Atramentation of Dark Matter |english tv=Atramentous Manifestation |viz manga=Nebulous form of Dark Matter |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Long |users=Geryon |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Manga }} Overview The Atramentous Manifestation of Stygian Matter is a powerful and signature technique used by the Ruinous Ones leader Geryon. In this instance, the technique focuses on the aspects and unique properties of dark and anti-matter to create a technique that is capable to ripping space itself. A slew of dark matter rips through the sky reminiscent of dark storm clouds covering the earth below in their presence. Fleeting creatures before the stygian matter are hopeless in their retreat and will soon face peril before the proverbial sun sets before the world. Abilities To initiate this technique, Geryon must absorb a staggering magnitude of energy; the sources of energy in mind is natural energy and dark energy. Fortunately for Geryon, his innate ability is absorbing natural energy along with dark energy, thus making the entire process a little bit easier than those whom aren't able to. The energy required for processing this technique can be absorbed from other jutsu (i.e. Sage Techniques), or atmospheric energy. Once the proper amount is absorbed, his size will augment exponentially and become nearly 17 times more preponderant and 130 times more tenacious and physically gregarious prior to this form and will continue to increase morphing and disfiguring his body. The mass gained from this absorption will continue to disfigure and alter the physiology of Geryon. After reaching this size shown above, Geryon will unleash countless needles consisting of dark matter and dark energy powerful enough to destroy multiple mountain ranges just with the impact from the needles alone. However due to the effect of dark matter and dark energy At first the needles will form gargantuan sphere-esque form surrounding him and then it will funnel reaching into the upper atmosphere. Once the funnel is formed, the sky will turn completely black due to the amount of energy being used in this technique. The needles range from 5-10m in length. Dark matter is a hypothetical kind of matter that cannot be seen with telescopes but accounts for most of the matter in the universe. The existence and properties of dark matter are inferred from its gravitational effects on visible matter, radiation, and the large-scale structure of the universe. It has not been detected directly, making it one of the greatest mysteries in modern astrophysics.http://science.nationalgeographic.com/science/space/dark-matter Dark matter neither emits nor absorbs light or any other electromagnetic radiation at any significant level. According to the Planck mission team, and based on the standard model of cosmology, the total mass–energy of the known universe contains 4.9% ordinary matter, 26.8% dark matter and 68.3% dark energy. Thus, dark matter is estimated to constitute 84.5% of the total matter in the universe, while dark energy plus dark matter constitute 95.1% of the total mass–energy content of the universe. The needles moved in a synchronized path and a are able to change their velocity. This makes defending against them impossible as the sheer number can penetrate through the toughest defenses. The needles are capable of absorbing the space around them, to include oxygen, heat and even light, hence the dark sky that is absent of matter. References Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Offensive